Did I mention that I love you?
by fanficpro
Summary: Steve-O's reign of terror continues as he takes on Connor's debt to Barry Barry, before warning Kevin to stay away from Dynasty. - my take on what will happen with kevin, dynasty and Steve-O in 8x24
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my take on what will happen regarding steve-o, kevin and dynasty**_

_**8.24- Steve-O's reign of terror continues as he takes on Connor's debt to Barry Barry, before warning Kevin to stay away from Dynasty.**_

* * *

It was Monday. The start of a brand new week. For Dynasty, Monday brought with it nothing but dread. She was going to have to face Kevin today. She hadn't seen him since she'd spontaneously kissed him. It was going to be so embarrassing, having to study in the same room as him. Therefore, she spent as much time as possible getting ready and applying her makeup. Perhaps if she spent ages on it, Barry and Kacey would leave without her. But then again… she didn't think she could stand the prospect of being home alone with Steve-O out there. She soon realised that she'd been putting on mascara for about twenty minutes now and she was starting to look like some sort of cheap bimbo. 'Dynasty, we're gonna be late,' exclaimed Kacey as she knocked rapidly on Dynasty's bedroom door, 'will you hurry up?' Closing her eyes, Dynasty took a deep shuddering breath before getting slowly to her feet and approaching the door. She soon came to realise, as she leaned slightly on the door, that her legs were shaking.

Was it because of nerves or something? This had never happened to her before- she felt like a nervous wreck. She supposed that this was the difference between liking Steve-O and liking Kevin. 'I'm coming,' muttered Dynasty, not sure whether she was being loud enough for her sister to actually hear her. A few seconds later though, she had left her bedroom and was proceeding downstairs alongside Kacey. Grey clouds were spreading out over the landscape, casting a dull dark look upon Waterloo road school. As Dynasty entered through the school gates, she instinctively kept her head low so as to not attract any unwanted attention.

She didn't want to see if Kevin was there or not. She had been stupid making a move on him like that; he probably didn't have any feelings for her. She'd made such an idiot of herself. First lesson was English with Christine Mulgrew. Dynasty found herself walking quite slowly and consequently, she arrived slightly late for English. 'Finally,' sighed Christine, trying hard not to roll her eyes as Dynasty skulked into the classroom, 'I thought you'd never show up.' Dynasty raised her head and looked around at the class, seeking out an available seat. To her horror, she located one at the back of the classroom right next to Kevin.

She had no choice but to sit there so she did without even looking at Kevin. Kevin observed Dynasty, trying not to look hurt. Had he done something to offend her that night when she'd kissed him? Perhaps she'd felt insulted at his shocked expression. 'Hey,' he whispered, nudging her gently, 'you okay?'

'Why would I be?' murmured Dynasty, staring determinedly at her hands which rested firmly on the smooth shiny table surface. Kevin opened his mouth and then shut it again, wondering how best to convey his concerns. Eventually, he just shrugged, 'I- nothing.' The atmosphere between them was very tense for the rest of that lesson. Dynasty could tell that she'd had an impact on Kevin by her behaviour. She just wanted to put things right again. Kevin was funny, sweet and innocent. In other words, he shouldn't be condemned to getting involved with a Barry. Dynasty knew full well that she and her family meant nothing but trouble to those around them. Kevin deserved more than her. Even though it was costing her quite a lot of will-power, Dynasty avoided showing any sign of acknowledgement that Kevin was even present.

In the dining room at lunch, Dynasty only bought a small snack before proceeding out of the room. She found herself walking past Kevin as she did so. As their arms gently brushed together, she took a sharp intake of breath, clenching her fists so as not to just hug him and tell him exactly how she felt. She quickened her pace and left the room swiftly. Kevin noticed his walk was much slower now. Almost automatically, he turned around to look in Dynasty's direction but she had already exited the room. Kevin stood there, not really knowing how to feel. There was this burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. It hurt him, but it was kind of a good hurt in a way.

Why was he enjoying being so close to Dynasty like this? She was completely blanking him off. From the corner of the room, Barry watched as Kevin slowly made his way to a table. It was clear to Barry that something was going on between Kevin and his sister. Barry had to find out- Steve-O had told him to monitor everything that happened to Dynasty. Near the end of lunch, Barry made his way to the very back of the school building. Sure enough, Steve-O was standing there to meet him. 'What you got?' Demanded Steve-O, 'who has she replaced me with?'

'Not sure,' muttered Barry, 'but there is definitely something going on between her and Kevin.'

Steve-O nodded slowly before saying, 'Kevin, he's the nerdy one right. Okay, well thanks. Here you go,' and he handed Barry a fist-full of cash. Barry took it, grinning to himself. As Steve-O made to walk away, Barry quickly held Steve-O back and, frowning, muttered, 'don't lay a hand on my sister though, you got it? You can do what you like to Kevin or anyone else, but don't hurt a member of my family.'

'Don't worry,' whispered Steve-O, smirking, 'I won't.'


	2. Chapter 2

The last lesson of the day was History with Audrey. This lesson they were due to write a whole essay on the cold war. They had to do more than four sides of A4 in less than an hour. This wasn't too much of a challenge for Kevin who had a talent for writing unusually fast. Dynasty however, was dreading this lesson. She made sure that she sat at the very back of the classroom and as far away from Kevin as possible. The next hour or so flew by. Before Dynasty knew it, half an hour had passed. Where had the first half of the lesson gone? She'd only written a page and a half- it was going to be impossible for her to finish this essay.

She looked up and stared around the classroom for inspiration. Her eyes lingered for quite a while on the back of Kevin's head. His shiny brown hair was reflecting the sunlight being cast down upon him through the window. Dynasty found herself gazing at him for quite a while. After about seven minutes, she realised what she was doing and hastily returned to her essay.

What was the point? There was no way that she was going to be able to write much more. Her brain felt like it had drained of all thoughts. Merely to pass the time, Dynasty turned her gaze towards the door where she peered into the corridor to see if anything interesting was going on in them. Unfortunately though, the corridor was completely empty which meant Dynasty had near to nothing to distract herself with for the rest of the lesson. She then continued to look at Kevin. If only she could see inside his mind; then she'd be able to tell how he felt about her. But on the other hand, did she really want to know? For all she knew, he hated her.

After school, Kevin made his way to the school gates quickly. Nevertheless, as he walked out of the school and across the street, someone cleared their throat from the end of an alleyway.

Frowning, Kevin took one step towards the alleyway entrance. Curiosity was getting the better of him. Kevin entered the alleyway but no one was there. Kevin inclined his head slightly; he had definitely heard someone here just. Quickening his pace, Kevin walked through the alleyway. However, a couple of steps into side street, Kevin found himself pinned to the wall by someone strong and muscular. As he gasped for breath, he looked up into the face of his attacker. It was none other than Dynasty's ex-boyfriend, Steve-O. Horror-struck, Kevin struggled with Steve-O's grip but he couldn't free himself. 'What do you want?' He asked, still fumbling with Steve-O's grasp.

'What do I want,' replied Steve-O in a low menacing tone, 'I want you to stay away from Dynasty, you got that?'

'What? What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and Dynasty.'

'Don't lie to me,' snarled Steve-O, 'according to inside sources, she can't keep her eyes off you. If you don't end things with her right now, she will regret ever meeting you.'

'You can't do anything to Dynasty!' Protested Kevin, 'I won't let you.'

Steve-O chuckled cruelly in response, 'then you'd better tell her it's over and that you don't have any feelings for her. Dynasty belongs to me, you got that? And if I can't have her, then it's a poor day to be Dynasty… or you for that matter.'

'You're going to hurt her?' Asked Kevin, trying not to shake with rage. Steve-O's response was yet another horrible cackle. He released his grip on Kevin, who scrambled away to the main street, making sure that he wasn't in Steve-O's reach. 'I'll be watching you,' murmured Steve-O, sneering, 'if you love her, you'll leave her to me.' Kevin gulped before leaving the alleyway.

As much as he loved Dynasty, he couldn't bear to see her suffer. He had no choice- he had to ensure that nothing more happened between her and himself. But he wouldn't let her be reduced to Steve-O's plaything, that was for sure. He'd make sure that Steve-O never got his hands on Dynasty. After walking by the seafront, Kevin returned to the school-house where he proceeded straight his bedroom and sat himself on the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to analyse all that was buzzing inside his overactive mind. This was wrong. This was all wrong. Steve-O was twisted. If Steve-O actually loved Dynasty, then wouldn't he let her be happy. With all this going on, Kevin was only sure of one thing. He loved Dynasty. He loved everything about her. He loved her spirited attitude and her sparkling eyes. Moreover, he loved her enough to let her go. He'd tell her tomorrow. It was going to be unbearable for him… but at least Dynasty would be safer. Even though he felt tired, Kevin found it hard to sleep that night. In fact, he sat awake for hours and hours, thinking about how unjust this was, especially on Dynasty.

Next day, Kevin made his way to school somewhat half heartedly. As soon as he entered the gates, he scanned the crowd for Dynasty. As the bell rang, the sea of pupils gradually thinned. When there were only 5 people left outside, Kevin finally spotted Dynasty. Gulping, he made his way towards her. Dynasty looked up and, as she saw Kevin, her eyes widened. 'Dynasty,' muttered Kevin, taking a deep breath, 'there's something I need to tell you.'

'Kevin,' sighed Dynasty, relieved that he had chosen to speak to her, 'I know that, when I kissed you, it was kind of unexpected. And I know that this is a really inappropriate time for me to admit it, but I really…'

Nevertheless Kevin interrupted her, 'I can't be with you.'

'What?'

Kevin chose his words carefully, 'the kiss we had. It was just an accident. I'm sorry. I haven't really spoken to you since. I was just too nervous to tell you the truth.'

'Kevin…' whispered Dynasty in a high pitched voice, her eyes filling with tears as she gaped at him. Kevin could almost see her heart breaking and, feeling bad, he took a small step towards her. However Dynasty stepped away from him and, shaking her head, ran to the school building.

'Wait!' Kevin called after her but she didn't stop. Kevin groaned to himself. Great. Now she hated him. At any rate though, Dynasty was now much safer. Kevin wasn't going to put her in danger, even if it meant he had to deprive himself of the only person he'd ever loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Dynasty had had enough. She'd had enough of school. She'd had enough of all of the teachers. She couldn't bring herself to turn up to her first two lessons. She wasn't sure whether she'd be able to take being in the same room as Kevin after what had just happened. He didn't like her after all. She had been a fool, considering the fact that he might have. All boys were the same: they were disloyal, untrustworthy and self-centred. In order to avoid the rest of her class, Dynasty went to the girls' toilets. Sitting on the toilet seat, Dynasty buried her face in her hands and began to sob silently. Why couldn't the world just be pleasant? Why did life have to be a big challenge? Dynasty jumped as she heard her phone beep suddenly. Picking it up, she saw that someone had sent her a text message. Her excitement vanished as soon as she saw who had messaged her: Imogen. Sniffing to herself, Dynasty opened the message and murmured to herself:

_Hey, just want to know if u r okay. Saw u come into school. Where r u? xxx_

Dynasty observed it for a few seconds. As much as she wanted to be left alone, Dynasty felt that Imogen deserved to know what was going on; she was only looking out for Dynasty. Choosing her words carefully, Dynasty began to type a reply,

_Heeyxx Thanks for asking, I'm in the girls' toilets. Just a bit under the weather._

Dynasty looked at the text- yes, that seemed believeable. She sent the message. She thought of where Imogen was right now. Imogen was probably in Maths with the rest of the class. Imogen was probably in the same room as Kevin right now. Dynasty heard the bell ring as though from far away. She was supposed to be in English now. Dynasty closed her eyes in the effort to relax herself. Therefore she was startled and slightly frightened when she heard the doors to the girls' toilets slam open. Breathing slowly, Dynasty got to her feet, staring at the cubicle door. Who was on the other side? For one terrible moment she had the mad idea that it was Kevin or worse, Steve-O. But then she heard a soft female voice speak to the silence, 'Dynasty? Are you in here? It's me, Imogen.' Sighing in relief, Dynasty left the cubicle to face Imogen.

'Dynasty, what's going on?' Asked Imogen as Dynasty walked to the sink, staring down at the plughole, 'why weren't you at maths. Has this got anything to do with Steve-O.'

'No,' Replied Dynasty sharply before unexpectedly changing the subject, 'how was maths.'

'Is that some sort of joke?' Snorted Imogen, 'maths was no less boring than it usually it. We were doing trigonometry. Still don't understand any of it. Though I'm not sure anyone does understand it really. Apart from Kevin of course, he seemed to get it immediately.' At Kevin's name, Dynasty tightened her grip on the edge of the sink and furrowed her brow.

'What's wrong?' Queried a bewildered Imogen, 'was it something I said? Wait, have you and Kevin had another argument or something like you did in English last week?'

After taking a few deep breaths, Dynasty admitted, 'not exactly.'

'Then what?'

'He…I… okay Imogen, this is going to sound weird I know but, last Friday, we were alone and, I don't really know but…'

'What?'

'Somehow,' said Dynasty slowly, 'somehow I ended up kissing him.'

'What?' gasped Imogen, 'you're joking. Seriously? Do you like him then?'

Ignoring Imogen's question, Dynasty continued, 'anyway, Kevin seems to think it was an accident, and that it's better if we stay away from each other.'

'That doesn't sound like Kevin,' frowned Imogen.

'I was so stupid, getting involved with him like that. I'm a Barry. Nothing goes right in our family. What was I expecting to happen?'

'So you do like him?'

Dynasty felt tears suddenly cascading down her cheeks again, burning as they rolled downwards, 'Imogen…' she whimpered, in barely a whisper, 'I love him.'

Imogen stared at Dynasty, 'you mean, love love?'

'I think so. I love everything about him. And when we were alone together, I guess all my feelings just burst out of me.'

'Oh Dynasty,' sighed Imogen, observing her friend. A few minutes passed where they didn't say anything, they just looked down at the sink.

'Aren't you supposed to be in English?' Asked Dynasty.

'Aren't you supposed to be in English,' retorted Imogen before adding softly, 'I'm not going to leave you. I'm sure there's a reason why Kevin isn't talking to you.'

'Yeah, he hates me!' Snapped Dynasty heatedly.

'No, on the contrary, boys have a knack of portraying their feelings in complicated ways. Take Connor for instance.'

Dynasty scowled, 'he ignored you for months and then he told you he scarred you, yeah, I remember.'

'But he still loved me,' said Imogen, smiling, 'and I bet Kevin loves you.'

'You think,' muttered Dynasty.

'Yes, go speak to him, at lunch maybe.'

When the bell rang for break, Imogen left the toilets, leaving Dynasty to think things through. By the time that lunch arrived, Dynasty had decided that she was going to try and speak to Kevin. What harm could it do? If he truly didn't love her, then surely he'd say it to her face. Dynasty found Kevin in the library. Gulping, she approached him, 'Kevin,' she muttered tentatively, 'can I have word?'

'What do you want?' asked Kevin, not bothering to look at Dynasty.

'I just wanted to ask,' began Dynasty, but she felt her throat go dry.

'What?' demanded Kevin, still looking in the opposite direction to Dynasty. Hurt by this, Dynasty just muttered something about having to go to the toilet and left. If Kevin didn't care enough to even look at her, then he obviously didn't love her. Dynasty really wanted to forget about him, but she couldn't. This was more than just a school crush- she could feel it. That night, Dynasty lay in her bed, crying quietly to herself. At about 11 o'clock, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Before she had had the time to get out of bed, Barry entered the room.

'Why are you in here?' Asked Dynasty. For the first time in ages, Barry looked very uncomfortable.

'Dynasty,' he murmured, 'I have to tell you something,'

'What?'

'Kevin only dumped you because… because Steve-O told him to.' At this, Dynasty leapt out of bed and glared at Barry.

'You actually think I'm going to believe that crap? Kevin wouldn't take orders from Steve-O.'

'Dynasty,' sighed Barry, taking one step away from her, 'Steve-O threatened Kevin. He told him… he told him that if Kevin continued to be involved with you, then Steve-O would hurt you.'

'You mean, Kevin was protecting me?' Whispered Dynasty, her tear-filled eyes widening.

'Yes.'

'Wait,' said Dynasty suddenly, 'how do you know all this?'

'Because I was the one who told Steve-O about you and Kevin…' said Barry quietly.

'You filthy scum bag!' Shrieked Dynasty pushing Barry against the wall, 'how dare you. What, did he promise you a good amount of cash then?'

'Watch it!' Exclaimed Barry.

But Dynasty just screamed at him, tears falling down her cheeks very fast, 'Kevin is the only guy I've truly loved and you snatched him away from me. You are nothing but a lying selfish scum bag.' Dynasty ran out of her room and down the stairs. She had to get out. She couldn't stay here. She sprinted out of the house. 'Where are you going?' Demanded Barry.

'Anywhere,' retorted Dynasty.

'But it's almost midnight,' complained Barry, 'you can't go anywhere now.'

'I'll do what I like!' snapped Dynasty before stalking down the street.

She broke into a run and didn't stop until she saw the school boarding house. Panting, she clutched a stitch in her stomach and walked up the steps to the door. She couldn't let Maggie see her. Had Maggie locked the door yet? It turned out that the door hadn't been locked yet and Dynasty was able to get inside. Some of the residents were sat on the sofa. Dynasty peeked inside the room so that she could see who was in there without drawing attention to herself. Kevin wasn't in there. She quickly made her way upstairs to Kevin's room. Knocking on his door, Dynasty prepared herself. The door soon opened and Kevin appeared. He seemed shocked to see Dynasty, 'hi.'

'Hi,' breathed Dynasty.

'You okay?' Asked Kevin.

Without replying, Dynasty leaned towards him and gently brushed his lips with hers. Retreating, she opened her eyes and said quietly, 'yeah?'

Kevin looked at her for a moment before they kissed each other again. As their lips moved over each other, they stepped slowly into his room, Dynasty shutting the door behind her with her heel. She snaked her arms around Kevin as she kissed him. She tried to pt a lot of unsaid things into the kiss. It was amazing to feel Kevin's soft hand on her back, gently pressing her body against his.

'I'm so sorry,' muttered Kevin.

'Just shut up,' sighed Dynasty, smiling as she began to unbutton his shirt, pressing her lips passionately against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Dynasty nudged her head slightly. Eyes closed, she felt the comfy mattress supporting her. As the memories from last night came flooding back to her, she smiled weakly her herself. Head buried in the pillow, she inhaled, breathing in the sweet scent of the pillow. It was like a dream. Slowly, she opened her eyes and felt Kevin's hand gently squeeze her arm. Groaning happily, Dynasty put a hand on his chest and closed her eyes again. She could feel the sun heating her back at it shone through the window onto the bed. 'What time is it?' muttered Dynasty. Kevin lifted his head slightly so that he could read the time on his clock. 'It's… half past six.' Dynasty grunted before sitting up. 'I've got to get ready for school.'

'We've got hours,' sighed Kevin.

'But it'll take me hours to put on all of my makeup,' replied Dynasty. At this Kevin opened his eyes and smiled at her. Exhaling deeply, he said, 'but you're already pretty.' Dynasty broke into a wide smile. Beaming, she leaned down and gave Kevin an affectionate kiss before getting up and giving him a hushed goodbye.

Making sure that no one in the house, especially Maggie, spotted her, Dynasty made her way downstairs and out of the school house.

'Where the hell have you been?' Exclaimed Barry as soon as Dynasty entered their house. Dynasty didn't answer immediately. Instead she just smirked at him, 'why would I tell you.' Barry clenched his fists menacingly. He didn't like people trying to be smart with him. Nevertheless, Dynasty, who was used to her brother bristling in anger, ignored him and made her way upstairs.

Barry watched her go upstairs, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Had she been to see Kevin? Barry, who was already dressed, went outside and, making sure that no one was eavesdropping on him, leaned against the garden fence and held his phone up to his ear. 'Steve-O, you there?'

A low growling 'yes' answered him.

Grinning evilly, Barry murmured, 'want to know where that Kevin kid lives?'

'How much will it cost?'

'Give me a 50 and he's all yours.'

Once in the school grounds, Barry walked briskly to the side of the school building, where he'd be able to get Steve-O alone. Rue to his word, Steve-O was waiting behind the building, grinning greedily, 'so, you've got information for me?'

'Cash first,' growled Barry. Steve-O handed Barry the cash. Stowing it away in his pocket, Barry stepped closer towards Steve-O and said in an undertone, 'Kevin lives in the schoolhouse, on the second floor. It looks like him and Dynasty still have unfinished business.'

Snarling Steve-O hissed, 'thanks. They won't know what hit em.'

As Steve-O stalked away, Barry turned around and shouted after him, 'wait, you're not going to hurt Dynasty are you?'

'No promises,' smiled Steve-O maliciously.

'But we agreed!' protested Barry, 'we agreed that you could do what you wanted with Kevin, just so you didn't hurt Dynasty.'

Steve-O didn't reply. He just walked away, leaving Barry standing there, shaking in anger and fright.


End file.
